


Slick

by butnotquite



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butnotquite/pseuds/butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur reached the door of her bedroom and puzzled at the faint buzzing noise coming from inside. He paused for a while, trying to figure out just what could be making the sound before opening the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

"Guinevere?" Arthur said as he entered his girlfriend's flat. "Are you ready? We're going to be late if you don't hurry."  
  
Arthur waited for a reply, but after a couple of beats, realized that the flat seemed empty. Where is she?  
  
"Guinevere?" There was a rising note of panic in his voice now. _Is she okay?_  
  
Arthur reached the door of her bedroom and puzzled at the faint buzzing noise coming from inside. He paused for a while, trying to figure out just what could be making the sound before opening the door.  
  
And that was when his jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
Guinevere--perfect, proper, sweet, Guinevere--was seated in front of her vanity table holding a vibrator to her pussy. One delicate foot was rested on the table, her head thrown back in ecstasy, one hand was squeezing a full breast, and the other was holding a vibrator which she was moving up and down her slick cunt.  
  
Arthur mas mesmerized. He had made love to Guinevere many times, and he had seen her in the throes of passion, but somehow, seeing her like this--surrendering herself to, well, lust--was like watching her through new eyes.  
  
Arthur saw the tension in her shoulders (she slightly hunched them when she was about to reach orgasm), the telling quiver of her thighs, the way she bit her lip, and he knew that she was about to come.  
  
"Arthurrrr," she moaned his name, her voice clouded with lust. "I'm coming."  
  
The hand between her legs pumped the vibrator in and out of her pussy and the fingers of her other was rolling an already turgid nipple. Her eyes were still closed and it looked like she was completely unaware of his presence. Arthur gaped at the woman before him. He was as hard as a rock and all he wanted to do was replace the buzzing sex toy with his cock, but he was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but watch.  
  
Guinevere on top of him, riding him to climax was hot, but seeing her like this, was scorching.   
  
One last plunge and Guinevere's hips rolled, her thighs shook, and her mouth formed an 'o', framing the moan that sounded it was ripped from deep within her.  
  
"Arthur," she breathed. Her hand dropped the vibrator to the floor but Guinevere continued to stroke her pussy. Arthur could faintly hear the sound of her fingers working through the slick folds, but then again, that could just be his tongue licking his lips.  
  
"Guinevere," he said at last. "Love?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw her lover.  
  
"Arthur," she purred his name. "Have you been there long?"  
  
He noticed that she didn't't stop stroking herself.  
  
"Yes," his voice was scratchy, guttural. "Love, we're going to be late."  
  
 _"Slick, Arthur,"_ He berated himself. _"Your gorgeous girlfriend is naked in front of you and that's what you say? Idiot."_  
  
"Oh," Guinevere got up and padded over to the doorway where he stood. "I'm not going to work today."  
  
She moved closer to him until the tips of her breasts were grazing the pristine white of his dress shirt. Arthur could smell her arousal, and a low growl sounded in his throat.  
  
"Yeah," Guinevere drawled. "I'm taking a couple of days off work. I've been working too hard."  
  
Arthur watched as she raised her still slick fingers to her lips and licked off some of the moisture that was still on them. She never once took her eyes off his as she did.  
  
"Good morning, my love," Guinevere said and raised her self on tiptoe and kissed her boyfriend.  
  
Arthur wrapped his arms around her as her lips touched his. The taste of Guinevere's juices on her full lips drove him insane and he began to walk her backwards to the bed.   
  
_"Fuck going to work,"_ he thought. If Guinevere was spending two days off work, so was he.  
  
So he was surprised when Guinevere broke the kiss and told him to stop.  
  
"What?" He said. "Guinevere you can't be serious."  
  
"What do you mean?" Innocence dripped from every word. "I'm hungry and you are going to be late."  
  
She traced his now-pouting lips with her index finger, depositing some moisture there, before kissing him again. Her tongue licked at his lower lip and Arthur felt her smile.  
  
"Mmmm," Guinevere purred. "I taste good, don't I?"  
  
Arthur could only mumble and nod. He watched her walk out the door, still naked and barefoot, her curls flowing down her back as she made her way to the kitchen. He licked his lips and couldn't suppress the shudder of lust that passed through his body.   
  
Arthur followed her like a puppy. He was horny, confused, and a little bit hurt that she was dismissing his presence. Where was the Guinevere who melted every time he held her in his arms?  
  
"Arthur?" Guinevere said as she began pulling out breakfast items from the fridge. "Shouldn't you be going?"  
  
She bent at the waist and Arthur gaped at the roundness of her buttocks and the sliver of wet cunt visible between her legs as she did so. He also saw that the insides of her thighs were slick with her juices.  
  
"Godammit, Guinevere," Arthur began as he started to walk toward her.  
  
Guinevere straightened, turned around, and fixed him with a steely glare. Arthur stopped in his tracks.   
  
"You're going to be late, Arthur," she said slowly.  
  
Arthur looked at her for a beat, and then turned on his heel to walk out the door. Still hard, a hundred times hornier, and angry because she was right.   
  
"Arthur," he heard Guinevere's voice just as he reached her front door.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"What?" He bit out.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Here," she said and threw something at him. "To help you through the day."  
  
He caught the piece of fabric in mid-air. Lavender lace bloomed in his hand. Her knickers. Arthur thumbed the delicate fabric and felt that it was a little damp.  
  
"Forgive me." Guinevere said, still standing in the doorway that divided her living room from the kitchen. "My pussy was already wet before I took them off."  
  
Then she turned around and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Lock the door behind you," Guinevere said over her shoulder.  
  
Now stunned as well as hard, horny, and angry, Arthur could only stuff the flimsy piece of cloth inside his trouser pocket as he followed what Guinevere bid him to do.  
  


* * *

  
  
Thankfully, Arthur did not have a busy day. A few phone calls had to be made, a couple of e-mails had to be answered, and a few papers needed to be signed, but that was it.   
  
But it took almost superhuman strength for him not to pull out the lavender lace from his pocket and do things with it. Every time Arthur slipped his hand in his pocket, his fingers would touch Guinevere's knickers and his mind would explode with visions of seeing her playing with herself.  
  
He licked his lips, remembering how she traced them with a finger that was slick with her juices.  
  
Arthur was hard all throughout the morning, and by midday, he was sure he was going to burst. A barked instruction to Geoffrey to say that he was not to be disturbed for the rest of the day assured his privacy, but Arthur still locked the door to his office. A slight tweak of his window shades, and he was unseen.  
  
He took out the dainty piece of lace from his pocket and held it in his hand. The fabric was dry now, a pity. Arthur brought it to his nose and breathed in the scent that was pure Guinevere.  
  
"To help you through the day," he remembered her saying.  
  
"Fuck it, Guinevere," he said, dropping the knickers on his desk and his hands fumbled with his belt. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."  
  
A trilling sound broke through the litany of swear words pouring from Arthur's lips. His mobile phone.  
  
He glanced to see who it was, and was surprised to see who was calling. Arthur picked up the phone and pressed the button to answer the call.  
  
"Guinevere!" He shouted into the mouthpiece. "You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!"  
  
"Tut tut," her amused voice betrayed her disapproval. "Such language, Arthur."  
  
"You little tease," he growled. "I know why you're doing this."  
  
"Do you?" Guinevere's voice purred into his ear. "Tell me, what am I doing and why am I doing it?"  
  
"You're teasing me," Arthur said. "For revenge." He had lodged the phone between his ear and shoulder, and his hands were once again busy with unfastening his belt and trousers.  
  
"Well, no one can accuse you of being clueless," Guinevere laughed lightly. "What are you doing now"  
  
"I'm pulling my dick out of my pants," Arthur was practically panting. "I've been hard all day, thanks to that stunt you did this morning."  
  
"Stunt? Love, how do you think I cope when you're overseas and I'm left alone?"  
  
Arthur gulped. "Wha...what?"  
  
"Arthur," she was purring again. "I love having sex with you. And when you're gone, I miss you."  
  
Arthur had his cock in his hands and was already stroking it lightly.  
  
"I miss you palming my breasts and pinching my nipples," Guinevere's voice was breathy. "I'd lie in bed at night and remember all the things you'd do to me. I like it when you lick my nipples, but I love it when you lick my clit."  
  
Arthur swore under his breath. Guinevere's words made him stroke himself faster.  
  
"I'd touch myself at night, pretending that it was your fingers stroking me, but it was never good enough. Even my vibrator is a poor replacement for your hot," a pause.   
  
"Hard," another pause.  
  
"Thick," and yet another.  
  
"Cock."  
  
Arthur groaned loudly. Her words and her voice, although as sexy as hell, made Arthur wish that she was here, too. Everything was a poor substitute for Guinevere, and right now, his body craved hers.  
  
"You're stroking yourself now, aren't you, Arthur?" Guinevere asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," she said. "Think of me when you do. Think of me touching myself, think of my pussy that gets wet at the mere mention of your name. Think of how you're the only one who makes me feel this way."  
  
"Guinevere..."  
  
"And when you cum," her voice dropped to a whisper. "Think of how much I wish you were cumming in me instead."  
  
She ended the call and Arthur was left with a dead mobile phone in his hand.  
  
"Damn you, Guinevere," Arthur says as he picks up his office phone--not his mobile--and tells Geoffrey that he will be out for the next couple of days and that all correspondence be sent to Mr. Emrys.  
  
"Mr. Merlin Emrys?" Geoffrey clarified.  
  
"Yes, Geoffrey," Arthur said, the phone also wedged between his shoulder and ear as he readjusted his trousers and fastened his belt. "The Vice President is fully capable of handling the company for 48 hours."  
  
"Very well, Mr. Pendragon."  
  


* * *

  
  
Arthur made short work of covering the distance between his office and Guinevere's apartment. Her lavender knickers are out of his pocket and resting on the seat beside him. He fingered the crotch every so often, thinking how he'd do the same to her in a few minutes.  
  
And then he was there, in front of her flat, pounding on the door with a fist. He was beyond caring if the neighbors heard. He was hard, horny, and wanted inside his girlfriend.  
  
The sound of her unfastening the security latch and unlocking the door was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.  
  
"Arthur," Guinevere feigned surprise as she opened the door. "Did you forget anything?"  
  
"Damn you," he growled as she let him in.  
  
Guinevere was dressed in a white silk robe, its hem reaching just above her knees. As soon as Arthur locked the door behind him, she untied the sash and let the soft garment fall from her body.  
  
Soft, smooth, tawny skin lay underneath the robe. Her breasts, lush and full, were topped with dark nipples that begged for his attention. These would have captured Arthur's attention on any given day, but right now all he wanted was to spread Guinevere's thighs wide, bury his cock inside her pussy, and pound into her until she was screaming his name.   
   
Arthur grabs her by the waist and pulls her close to his body. He was several inches taller than Guinevere so his crotch pressed into her abdomen. He grinds into her soft flesh, letting her feel how she affected him.  
  
"Are you happy now?" He growled as he buried his face in her neck and licked the fragrant skin there. "You have me as hard as a rock."  
  
Guinevere reached between Arthur's legs and felt the proof of his claim.  
  
"I see."  
  
Arthur groaned and did a little reaching of his own.  
  
"I've wanted to do this since this morning," he slid a finger in her and moved it in and out. "You wicked woman."  
  
"Stop talking and just fuck me already."  
  
Arthur needed no further prodding. He ripped off his clothes, buttons flying everywhere as he did, and walked Guinevere over to the couch. She began to lay down on the cushions, but Arthur had another idea.  
  
"Wait," he glanced ather bedroom door. "Not here."  
  
He carried her in his arms and walked into her bedroom. Setting her down on the floor in front of her vanity table. Guinevere was smiling as he adjusted the mirrors so that he could get a good look at her on three sides. When he was done, Arthur stood behind Guinevere let his hands travel all over her body.  
  
"Love," he murmured in her ear. "You are beautiful."  
  
His fingers begin to stroke her skin.  
  
"Lush, perfect breasts," he palmed the globes and pinched her nipples, smiling when she began to breathe heavily. "I could suck on these all day."  
  
Arthur's hands roam over Guinevere's stomach, her hips, stopping when he reaches the junction of her thighs.   
  
"Ah," he said as he plays with the dark curls that cover her mound. "Here we are. Spread your thighs Guinevere, there's a good girl."  
  
"Arthur..."  
  
"Shhh," he admonishes. "You teased me, now it's my turn. I promise not to hurt you, love." He plants a kiss on her temple. Like he would ever harm her.  
  
"I know," Guinevere looked at Arthur's reflection in the mirror, her gaze holding his. "I trust you."  
  
Arthur's heart swells. He knows that they will both give pronouncements of love later, but right now, a more primal urge needs to be satisfied.  
  
"Your pussy," he puts a hand between her legs and cups her. "Is the most delicious thing I've ever tasted."  
  
She is liquid underneath his fingers. His other hand begins to squeeze her breasts.  
  
"I could eat you all day, do you know that?" He growls into her ear. At that moment, Arthur realizes how much this kind of talk turns Guinevere on. The discovery makes him bold.  
  
"I love how your pussy wraps around me, tight, hot, wet. You were made for me, Guinevere. Your know this, your cunt," Arthur hissed the word, "knows this, my dick knows this."  
  
Guinevere's eyelids flutter and she closes them.   
  
"No, no," Arthur gently admonishes her. "Open your eyes, my love. I want you to see this. I want you to see how even more beautiful you become when we make love."  
  
"Fuck," Guinevere hisses. "When we fuck."  
  
"Naughty," Arthur gives a small laugh. "All right, when we fuck."  
  
He slides one, two, then three fingers in her, and then slowly pumps them in and out.   
  
"Move against them, Guinevere. Fuck my fingers."  
  
And she does. Guinevere rolls her hips, riding Arthur's digits like she would his cock, looking at the two of them in the mirror as she performs the carnal act. Arthur's eyes are dark with arousal, and his warm breath pants against her throat. She hears his murmurs, fitlhy sex words falling from his lips as he describes what he'd like to do to her.  
  
"Does that feel good?" Arthur asks. "Do my fingers feel good in your pussy? It's not enough, Guinevere. I want to spread you wide, I want to look at your pussy when you cum. I want to see your thighs wet with your juices..."  
  
"Arthur," Guinevere says. His words were driving her to madness, but she wants more than his fingers inside her.  
  
"Love?"  
  
Her motions stopped and she stared at him. "I'm not cumming on your fingers."  
  
Arthur growled and whipped her around to kiss her.  
  
"You won't," he said as he broke the kiss and turned her around again to face the mirror. He slowly led her to bend forward, placing her palms on the surface of the table, molding her back to the proper form, finally spreading her thighs so that he could have access to her pussy.  
  
He traced the lips of her labia with his fingers. "Soft, so wet, all mine."  
  
"That's enough, Arthur," Guinevere panted.  
  
Arthur pushed into her suddenly, wrenching a deep groan from Guinevere.   
  
"Oh...oh," were the only words she could say.  
  
"Fuck," Arthur said. "Fuck, Guinevere. Tight, so tight."  
  
Guinevere looked at her lover's reflection in the mirror. His skin glistened with sweat, his eyes dark with arousal, his lips slack from lust. His muscles stood out from his exertions, and she loved how filthy sex words poured from his lips as he pounded into her.  
  
"Fuck, fuck...your pussy. More, I want more, love. So fucking wet."  
  
Guinevere closed her eyes, the pleasure taking over. In the back of her mind, she knew she would be sore tomorrow--from the pounding she was getting from Arthur and from how she had mader herself cum several times this morning--but she didn't care. She needed this; right now, she needed to be claimed like this.  
  
Her eyes flew open when she felt fingers on her clit. Arthur had bent over her back, his hand reaching under her to pleasure the nub of pleasure between her legs.  
  
"Cum for me, Guinevere."  
  
She looked at the mirror and met his eyes.  
  
"Cum in me, Arthur."  
  
His eyes widened and then a wicked smile spread on his face. He removed his hand from between her legs and gripped her hips. He slowed his movements; pulling almost completely out of her and then pushing deep inside. It took only a few strokes before Guinevere started begging.  
  
"Fuck me, Arthur. Please fuck me."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Fuck," Guinevere bowed her head and gave in completely to the demands of her body. "Fuck my pussy, Arthur. Pound in me. Cum in me."  
  
Arthur's control broke. Guinevere's words, her body, her complete trust in him was his undoing. His hips were a blur as he rode out his passion. He saw Guinevere's reflection in the mirror: the lust on her face, the way her mouth formed an o, the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, how the sheen of sweat on her skin made it glisten like molten bronze. The heat of her wrapped around him and the heady smell of their coupling burned into his senses.  
  
"I'm coming," Guinevere gasped. "Fuck, Arthur, I'm coming."  
  
He felt the first pulses of her orgasm and knew that she was close. He slowed his motions, not wanting to hurt her.  
  
"Don't stop, damn you," Guinevere said. "Harder. I want it harder."  
  
He gave in to her demand. Harder, faster, deeper--he drove into her until Guinevere screamed her release, her knees buckling with the force of her orgasm. Arthur slipped a strong forearm underneath her to support her weight, never once stopping his motions.  
  
"I'm so close," Arthur had bent over her again and began whispering in her ear. "I'm coming, love"  
  
"Come for me," Guinevere panted.   
  
One, two, three thrusts and Arthur was there, spilling into her, shouting her name as he reached orgasm. Spent, he slumped over her, his chest on her back, his face buried in the mass of damp curls at the nape of her neck. He was still inside her and felt her still pulsing around him.  
  
Slowly, he slipped out of her, loving how she protested their separation. Arthur traveled kisses down her back and then picked her up in his arms to carry her to the bed. Guinevere was basking in the afterglow, loving how tender Arthur became after their exertions.  
  
He placed her on the bed, and then went to the bathroom, emerging with a damp washcloth in his hands. She puzzled at this until she realized that he meant to wash between her thighs.  
  
Arthur spread her legs and knelt between them. He planted a soft, reverent kiss to her pussy before moving the washcloth to wipe away the moisture that had pooled there.  
  
"Messy?" Guinevere said, a smile on her lips.  
  
Arthur nodded, meeting her eyes. "But beautiful. Always beautiful."  
  
They were silent as Arthur cleaned her up. When he finsihed, he kissed her pussy again before moving to give her lips a similar tribute. He stood up to walk back to the bathroom and Guinevere heard the sound of running water.  
  
 _"Probably cleaning himself,"_ she mused.  
  
Soon, Arthur was back and he was in bed with her, gathering her close to his side, planting kisses on her cheeks, hair, all the while asking if he'd hurt her.  
  
"I'm fine, Arthur," Guinevere said as she pushed errant strands of damp, golden hair from his forehead. "More than fine, actually."  
  
His eyes trained on her hips. He had gripped her tightly there. Arthur stroked at the smooth skin, seeing the dark marks on her flesh. A frown marred his brow when he saw the effects of his passion.  
  
"Hey," Guinevere captured his chin and made him look at her. "The bruises won't matter. I don't break easily, Arthur."  
  
Arthur looked down into the eyes of the woman who made him lose himself on a daily basis. He stroked her cheek, loving how she blushed at his intent look.  
  
"Why so quiet, Pendragon?"  
  
"I love you, Guinevere," Arthur said softly.  
  
"I love you, too," Guinevere's smile lit up her face. "Everything I have, Arthur, is yours. All that I am."  
  
"I'm yours," Arthur smiled back at her. "Body, soul--you have all of me." His heart rejoices at how she molds her lush curves to fit the hard planes of his body.  
  
Arthur is quiet again as they move so that Guinevere's head is on his chest and one of her legs is draped over his. Arthur's arms wrap around her and they stay that way for a while, feeling the hum of their bodies, content in the aftermath.  
  
"Who knew you were so wicked?" Arthur breaks the silence, a slight laugh following his words.  
  
"Who knew you needed a little push?" Guinevere looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "And I thought you thrived on control."  
  
"You made me lose control today."  
  
"Mmm," Guinevere agreed. "It was delicious."  
  
She stretched then--arms going over her head, toes pointing, back arching.  
  
"You're always so attentive in bed," Guinevere put her arms down and turned on her side. "Always so gentle when sometimes, a girl just needs a good..."  
  
She kissed his shoulder.  
  
"Hard," she bit a nipple.  
  
"Deep," she traveled down and licked his hip.  
  
"Fuck," Guinevere ended by grasping his cock and licking the head. She was now between his legs and moving her hand up and down his shaft.  
  
Arthur groaned at the sight of her looking so intently at his cock which was starting to get hard again.  
  
"Guinevere," he growled.  
  
"Tired, Arthur?"  
  
"Love, you're going to be sore," he reached down to cup her and felt her swollen pussy lips. "We can't do that again so soon."  
  
"We have two days, Arthur," Guinevere reminded him. "You can fuck my pussy later."  
  
"But..."  
  
"This time, I want you to come in my mouth."


End file.
